


Genderswap Avengers Cast Posters

by 7iris



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diane Kruger as Captain America<br/>Tilda Swinton as Iron Man<br/>Sigourney Weaver as the Incredible Hulk<br/>Katee Sackhoff as Thor<br/>Carrie Anne Moss as Hawkeye<br/>Jonathan Rhys Meyers as the Black Widow<br/>Pam Grier as Director Fury<br/>Amanda Seyfried as Lady Loki</p>
    </blockquote>





	Genderswap Avengers Cast Posters

**Author's Note:**

> Diane Kruger as Captain America  
> Tilda Swinton as Iron Man  
> Sigourney Weaver as the Incredible Hulk  
> Katee Sackhoff as Thor  
> Carrie Anne Moss as Hawkeye  
> Jonathan Rhys Meyers as the Black Widow  
> Pam Grier as Director Fury  
> Amanda Seyfried as Lady Loki


End file.
